


A Snowy Day

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: A walk in the snow aggravates Watson's wounds. Holmes has the perfect remedy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fufuwatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fufuwatan/gifts).



Late in January, we had a fall of snow in London. It was truly beautiful, with the snow lying thick on the roofs and the untrodden regions of the pavements. Holmes and I elected to take a walk in Regent’s Park. We strolled happily, arm-in-arm, enjoying the scenery and the sight of groups of children playing in the snow. 

By the time we got back to Baker Street, my shoulder and leg had both begun to stiffen. I struggled to climb the stairs, and Holmes gently took my arm to assist me. 

“You are in pain, my love,” he said with concern. 

“As beautiful as snow is,” I said, wincing, “spending a length of time in cold conditions always aggravates my injuries. I shall have to spend the afternoon by the fire.” 

He helped me to the settee, then went to fetch a blanket. After wrapping it around me, he sat beside me and put an arm around my waist. I leant against him with a contented sigh. 

We spent the afternoon there together, talking and reading by turns. In the evening, after supper, we retired to bed. 

“Are you feeling better now, my darling?” Holmes asked as he settled down beside me. 

I nodded. “Much, thank you dearest,” I replied, snuggling up to him. “I am still a little stiff, but it should have passed by morning.” 

He smiled. “Let me see if I might hurry the healing process along a little,” he murmured. 

He softly kissed my shoulder and I sighed as his lips traced a path along the upper ridge of the scar. Then, with a grin, he moved downwards, lifting the hem of my nightshirt to kiss the scar on my thigh. He spent several long moments there, kissing and nuzzling the marred flesh. Then he moved back up to sweetly kiss my lips. 

“Thank you,” I whispered when he pulled away. 

“Anything for you, mon trésor,” he murmured.


End file.
